Percy Jackson and the Army's: A new evil (On Hold)
by PercyPlayz123
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on Percy and he runs away, he meets a new girl and the quickly devlope feelings for each other. A jealous Annabeth does some things she regrets, causing Percy to leave for good with Nico and the new girl, but Annabeth and Thalia are following them. What happened when they discover a new evil? Rated T for violence, very small swearing.
1. Disclaimers

**Disclaimers**

 **1: This is an alternate universe, Thalia is not a hunter and Rachel is not the oracle.**

 **2: I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympian characters or the heros of olympus characters.**

 **3: Not a disclaimer, but I update VERY often.**

 **4:Finally, from the start of the flashback in chapter one, to the end of the flashback is an adoption of An Unlikely Match by Waylink. The rest of the plot is mine.**

 **5:First Fanfiction! Review/comment to help me improve and vote on possible story ideas! (Also vote on pairings.)**


	2. Betrayal

Chapter One: Betrayal

Percy's POV

I hit the bed early that night. Dear gods I'm tired, I thought. To think a half-blood can't live a normal life for once. "Nico!" I yelled through the thin hotel walls. He came trudging in like a zombie (being a son of Hades I'm honestly not surprised anyway) and sat on the sofa. He picked up the TV remote.

"Nico," I said again.

"Ugh…" he replied. We were all kind of down. We abandoned camp half-blood after, an incident. I tried not to think about it much, for all it does is make me cry. Anyway, now it was days and nights awake on edge. Three people, trying to escape something so small. Ruby came in the room, and slumped down next to Nico. Her hair burned bright red, whatever that means. Our eyes met, and she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I sighed and sat up. You're probably like, why are you so depressed dude, but it's so amazingly simple, yet complex.

One Year Earlier…

I stood there, shell-shocked at what I was seeing. Emails to my girlfriend, Annabeth were open on the screen of her laptop. He was talking all sweet, and calling her cute names and stuff. I was praying that it was some twisted joke.

That's when Annabeth came in and saw me looking at the emails. "Oh my gods Percy, it's not what it looks like. H-" I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"WHAT IS IT THEN, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME MORAL!"

"Percy please, I-" She tried, but I wasn't buying any of it.

"I guess I'm just not good enough for you wise girl. I only fought two wars, and fell into Tartarus for you, but it doesn't compare to what some mortal can do. I guess I'll go now." I bolted out the door, tears streaming down my face.

So I guess you're pretty depressed or bored now, well let me summarize the fact that I met a girl in the wood named Ruby, who was also a half-blood and a daughter of Hestia. We kind of, did everything together. It really helped me, and she was cheerful. I agreed to be friends with Annabeth, but as much as she wanted me back, I turned her down.

Several months passed and I was my normal self again. Nico and Ruby were great company, well Nico is more of a creepy little fellow hanging in the back, but hey, he's a good friend. Then Ruby started getting pranked. I won't say what all the stuff was but it was getting dangerous.

I spent so long trying to find the pranker, but it was one of my best friends of all time.

Annabeth's POV

Seeing Percy walking next to that red haired girl all the time made my blood boil. She kept blushing hard looking down to hide it, then Percy would "save" her from colliding into something, making her blush so hard she looked like she was on fire. I could tell she liked him, and he may like her too, but I've got news for her. Percy is mine and mine alone. I'll make sure she realizes that.

Later when Percy walked away to get his food while she went over to her table, I walked up to her and tripped her. Food went everywhere and she hit her head with an "ow". "Listen you-" I started but was hit by a plate of food. I removed a blue pancake from my face, to see Percy helping Ruby up with a mad expression on his face.

"ANNABETH!" He bellowed. "Your lucky I forgave you back then, but If you lay another hand on ruby, no one will be able to save you." At this point my legs were trembling. I bolted for Athena cabin plan already in mind.

Rubys POV

All I wanted was to give my best friend some flowers for taking me under his wing when it was taken the wrong way, I guess. When I walked past the tree patch in camp, a bunch of boys and girls with bronze knifes surrounded me. One knocked the flowers from my hands while the other tied my to a tree, and taped my mouth shut. Uh-oh.

I realized one of the kind quickly. Annabeth. "You're making it hard for Percy to take me back, but now you're out of the picture," she said

They slowly approached me with there knifes. I wanted to scream "What did I do to deserve this" or better yet, "Percy help," so he could come and say something heroic like, "never fear firefly."

In probably the last moments of my life I admitted to myself I liked him, which I think was pretty darn obvious.

Then the ground shook, and most the kids fell off there feet. When they turned they gasped. There was Percy. Instead of attacking me, they charged at him. I'll just say Percy looked like a demon (a cute demon though!) whipping threw the kids, knocking them out on by one. The last was Annabeth.

"I said to stay away from her, but now you half to pay." He attacked wildly, and she tried to defend but even she was no match for Percy. He took her down quick, and she only had a black eye and some bruises.

Flashback end

Percy's POV

So I freed Ruby, and she gave me a small kiss. Athena (Annabeth's mom) came down and forbid her from seeing me, thank god.

Everyday though, Annie still looked at me in a dreamy way. I grabbed my stuff, as well as Nico and Ruby and left without thinking.


	3. Captured

Chapter two Captured

Annabeth's POV

Percy is still my best friend. No matter what, he always would be. That's why I've followed him ever since he left. All I want now is his forgiveness to at least be friends. I prayed that breaking my promise with my mother would show him how much I loved him.

So me and Thalia, trekked behind them in the awful weather, days and nights on edge. If I could change anything, you know what it would be, but for now I have to work with what I got.

We hid behind a gas station as the trio of Nico, Ruby and Percy went into a hotel. "Five days awake," I muttered. "It's about time." Thalia laughed, but I just scowled at her.

"Ok,ok, maybe we can stay there." She pointed to a hotel right across the street. We walked over to the hotel, and I was still muttering, "That's 24 hours times five."

I forgot to mention I was soaked in rainwater. My shoes and pant legs were splattered all over with mud. The only weird thing that was weird was no monsters had attacked yet.

Thalia looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, so happy she would come for me. We payed away the only money we had for the hotel room with a window looking at Percy's hotel.

I sprawled out on the couch, wondering how this happened. I knew it was all my fault, but I would have to get over it. Hopefully Percy would two.

I don't know what time I fell asleep last night, but it had to have been quick. I had a dream I was in a dark cave. Ruby was there, chained to a rock. Did I do this? I thought. Then a man walked in. He was in full greek battle armor, and I swear I had seem him before.

"Hello, what does he call you… 'firefly'," he said.

"What do you want," Ruby spat. He didn't answer, he just paced around the room. "I have powerful friends you know. They will come for me."

"I'm counting on it," he said.

I woke with a start, but Thalia was already up. "Can't sleep Thals," I asked.

"I got some sleep, probably like an hour. So unless Percy went in there to scrounge from the snack bar, he's still there." I chuckled, but heard a clink clank noise. Looking at, Thalia knew what I was getting at. "I don't know. I guess this hotel is on the lower end of the spectrum," she said then rushed out of the room.

I peeked out the window. I hope we didn't miss him. I thought. Looking at the alarm clock. It was midnight. I don't know how Percy was so strong to run around the country for five days straight. Oh wait, midnight signals a new day, that's six days now.

"I got us some snacks from the vending machine," said Thalia as she walked back in holding a backpack and her electrical spear.

"I'm not hungry", I said. She began to ask why but I held up my hand. "I think Percy's in trouble." The dream had been Ruby chained to a rock talking of her powerful allies. Wait a cling clang noise, it's swords! "We have to go", I said, and we rushed out the door.

By the time we snuck around the gas station, I was shocked by what I saw. It was Ruby, being dragged unconsciously by the man in my dreams from the hotel. I got up, but Thalia touched my arm. "I'll deal with that, you help Percy." I didn't even hesitate to that thought.

So I followed the trail of mud and dirt to a room with an open door. I peeked inside to see a demigod in full greek battle armor. Fighting Percy and Nico. He swatted Percy aside with ease, and went for Nico. I drew my knife and charged.

Percy's POV

After the last of the demigods swatted me away, I was sure Nico had him. Then I looked over at the door and this cute blond wearing sick shades was at the door, charging at the demigod. I wanted to scream something stupid like yay the FBI is here! I held it in though. She stabbed him in the neck, and he fell to the floor.

"Nice," I said, holding my hand out for the girl to shake. She knocked it aside and hugged me. It was a friendly hug, like Annabeth used to give me. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, are you ok," I asked her. She took off her glasses and I nearly fell backwards. "Ann-an-nnbe," I stammered. "Annabeth," I said finally getting it together. The bruises on her arms and legs were healing and her black eye was going back to normal.

"Why are you here," I growled.

"We don't have time, Ruby's in trouble!" I didn't even hesitate, and the three of us ran out of the hotel. " Dont worry! Thalia is taking down the half-blood that took Ruby."

I walked outside ready for a big hug from Ruby like usually, but all I saw was a horrific scene. Thalia was propped against a rock, with blood everywhere

.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed.

"THALIA!" Nico yelled as they ran over. I was too stunned to move. Thalia, what happened to her. I pulled it together and ran to her.

The three of us crouched around her. "I'm sorry Percy, they took her." I couldn't think about her right now. One of my best friends was on the floor, bleeding everywhere.

"Come on," she said. She tried to sit up but I put my hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her down. "You need to rest," I said.

"But they took Ruby."

"I don't think they'll harm her, yet. If they're smart. They will lure us to her. Lay down and try not to talk."

"Yes, If they want us, Ruby won't be harmed," Annabeth continued. "We need to get you inside."

"We'll put you in Ruby's room," Nico replied. If you're wondering why exactly I'm not holding the blood on Thalia and trying to save her, the cuts weren't bad. They were all over her arms and legs, one rip in her shirt and a gash on her cheek, but nothing lethal. We literally dragged her from the stone into Rubys room and onto the bed, constantly telling her not to move or talk, it would be painful. It probably looked weird for three kids to drag a bloody body upstairs.

We set her down on the bed. "Any medical supplies," I asked. Everyone shook their head. "Ok then, Annabeth will you come to my room." She nodded. "Ok, Nico take care of her."

"I will!"

When we got in my room I shut the door behind us. "Annabeth. Why are you here. You're breaking your moms will, and after what you did to Ruby…"

"I know, but I can't help letting you and two other half-bloods run across the the monster filled world. I had to come help you. You have to come back to camp. I'll stay away from you. I'll, I-" I silenced her. After what she did to me, I should have yelled I'll never be your friend again, or Thalia got badly hurt because of you, but I didn't.

"It's ok, I understand. But you run the risk of your old life. Me, Nico, and Ruby agreed to never go back…


	4. We crash our bus into a school

Chapter Three We crash our bus into a school

Ruby's POV

It was a nice day until I got hit over the head, dragged from the hotel, and woke up just to see one of my few friends from the camp get killed. Percy has no idea what he's up against, I thought. I hope he'll be ok.

Meanwhile I have my own problems. I'm stuck in the back of a soundproof truck with only a bag of snacks from god knows where. I am just lucky to be alive. If Percy survived he will come for me. I'm sure of it.

Nicos POV

Percy finally came back with Annabeth, and I hadn't heard any screams. "How am I supposed to watch Thalia. She just lays there. Shes already asleep," I said. Sound stupid, you stay awake five days.

"We should hit the bags too," Percy agreed. "Annabeth you stay here, Nico come on."

I followed Percy into the room and layed down on my bed. I fell asleep the very instant I hit the pillow. I dreamed of a dark cavern. Percy was next to me, sword in hand. "Ready Nico."

"Ready," my dream self said. We charged into a solid stone room. Ruby was chained to a rock. "Percy," she said miserably. "It's a trap." Me and Percy turned, put a rock already sealed the entrance shut. Percy ran to Ruby's aid, but I just stood there, assessing the situation.

I looked at Ruby, and she looked like shed been starved. She was covered in dirt, and wouldn't look Percy in the eye.

I woke up and jumped out of my bed. I realized it was only a dream, or as insufficient as our dreams are. Percy was rubbing his eyes, like he was trying to come to after being knocked out. "It's early Nico, we don't have these rooms anymore. We have to grab our stuff and get on the run again."

"What about Thalia?" I asked. I knew Thalia wouldn't be on her feet for a while.

"I'll think of something," he replied. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my bronze sword of the bed stand. Since we had nothing, we closed the door and went out into the hall. I nearly gasped when we opened the door. Thalia was on one foot, limping around with her electric spear. Annabeth was standing next to her, all ready to go. It almost reminded me of Jason and Piper, before we left them behind. The thought of the last time we saw them, was sad.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "We think we know where Ruby is. Thalia is ready to go help find her."

"I don't think so Annabeth, If Thalia gets in a fight, she could be killed," Percy replied.

"Please," Thalia said. "I want to help you find Ruby. I don't want to slow you down until it's too late to save her."

"How are we supposed to find her now," Percy said, obviously trying to buy himself some time.

"Percy Thals put a tracking beacon on the guys truck. It went that way," Annabeth said pointing. "We scouted out a public transportation bus to take us halfway there."

"What kind of bus," Percy asked.

"You'll see," Annabeth said, smirking. After we got all packed up, and set out to the bus stop. It was only a couple minutes before we were all ready to go. "A school bus?" I asked.

"Yep right to our school," Annabeth said, punching me in the gut. Percy sat next to Annabeth, and they started talking quietly. I sat next to Thalia, who seemed depressed. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She looked really sad.

"You sure."

"Well, it's just what I was saying earlier. If we wait too long for me to heal, Ruby dies. But If I'm hurt, I'll struggle to fight. I know all you guys, and you'll jump in to help me. I just don't want to get one of you killed."

"Don't worry. You won't be doing anything wrong."

"I know, I just think maybe, you should leave me behind."

"NO!" I found that I screamed it and the whole bus looked at me. I just couldn't lose her like Jason and Piper. Then the ground shook. The bus swerved back and forth, as three full battle armor greek demigod warriors burst through the windows. "Get back!" I told Thalia. I drew my sword. Three on three.

Glass splashed everywhere. Mortals screamed. I charged at one of them, and swung for his head. He blocked it and slashed back at me. Me, Percy and Annabeth were just battling throughout the bus. The one I was fighting was quickly forced back. I pushed him all the way to the front of the bus, ready to knock him out the window, but he kicked me into the driver.

We skidded around in circles, and the greek almost killed me but he was impaled with a spear through the heart. I could barely look out the window before our bus crashed through a brick wall.

Tylers POV

Gee I've had the worst day ever. All I wanted was a normal day at school, but that's too much to ask! I guess when a furry winged creature flew through the window and hissed at me and Jordan. I looked at my friend Rachel. She was terrified. Everyone else looked normal. Like nothing was wrong at all.

Then an explosion shot the monster off it's feet. Everyone began to run around wildly, like the explosion was the only thing. No, furry creatures ready to rip us limb from limb.

It regained balance and charged at me. Stupidly I ran as fast as I could at john. He deserves to die more than me! He looked however, as If the creature was his cool pet. The creature however, just ran past him at me. Jordan shrieked so loud I nearly died.

"Shut up Jordan!" I yelled

"Come at me ugly," Rachel said. She turned and ran, but it flew much quicker. I expected it to rip her to bits, but she back flipped off the wall, and the creature flew right into the wall with a thud. "Come on," she said pushing us out the door. After a few steps she stopped dead in her tracks. "Percy help," she said to a boy. He took a pen from his pocket, and it turned into a sword.

"Wow," I said in awe. He was with a blonde girl with a black eye and a knife. They both looked like they scaled the highest mountain, with no supplies. The boy charged at the creature, saying "How's your math teaching." He swung at it.

So, let's just say this creature was on a diet, because it exploded into sand when it was struck down. "Eww," Jordan purred.

"Thanks, Percy," Rachel said. She sounded hurt, and said Percy like it was a curse.

"Hey Rachel, what's up," he replied normal voice.

"What do you mean what's up! Go away Percy," she spat.

"Rachel what-"

"Don't you talk to me Jackson! Take the half-bloods If I'm too weak to handle them."

"I never-"

"I hate your stupid camp!" Rachel stormmed out and down the hall.

"What the hades just happened," blondie said


	5. We get a free ride back to camp

Chapter four We get a free ride back to camp

Thalias POV

There was Nico. Front of the bus, all bloody. The explosion nearly pulverized him, but I managed to drag him to the back of the bus. Most the mortals were killed in the explosion, others escaped while they had the chance.

Percy and Annabeth had just went to warn the homeowners they had a new garage. First vehicle to be placed there, bus. I looked down at Nico. He was only unconscious, but he looked as cold and dead as the underworld itself.

He didn't look to have any fatal injuries, but he looked horrible. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Sorry," he muttered. He closed his eyes again, and call me an idiot, because I am but I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. I hope he was unconscious.

"It's ok." It was like five minutes before Percy and Annabeth came back with two new kids. It looked odd, like Percy just lost a babysitting bet. "This bus is ours now Thals," he said. "Did you get it to work?" I nodded.

"Who are the new people," I asked curiously.

"You know how there sending Rachel on quests now?" Annabeth started. I nodded. "She was sent here to take them to camp, but got really angry when she saw me and Percy."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I never really liked her anyway." Percy chuckled, but Annabeth punched him in the gut, again.

"So this is Tyler, and Jordan," Percy said pointing at the kids. I strutted over to the bus and too, the wheel. Everyone sat in the back of the bus. I got this bus to actually move while I was waiting for Nico to wake up, but it's so slow.

I pulled over, and began to drive again, before realizing that the bus was too beat up to actually go more than 1mph. I pulled into a parking spot after getting like five feet. "We're going to need another bus, unless we want to be arrested for being too slow," I told them.

I noticed the two boys in the back were shivering, trying to understand how gods were actually real, assuming that Percy had 'the talk' with them.

We all hopped off the broken bus, and hoped it would get towed off before it exploded or something. We were silent. I could limp along pretty well, but Percy was practically dragging Nico along. Annabeth was oddly staring into Percy's eyes, but he was looking down. I decided to break the ice with the new kids.

"So guys, what do you think of the Greek and roman world." Jordan continued to shiver, and I saw a weird red gleam in his eyes. I noticed that Tyler had three scrapes in his arm, like monster talons. He was holding it, and without looking up, he said, "So I guess we get attacked by monsters a lot huh?" I sighed. "So, we probably don't live a long life span. Just looking at you two makes me wonder how we survive a second being half god."

I could tell he was talking about me and Nico, but I didn't want to make mattered worse, so I kept quiet.

We walked slowly towards our destination for half an hour before Percy spoke up. "No. There's a camp where you belong." Percy stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. "We're taking you there, it's safe." Me, Nico, and Annabeth ghasped. We have to save Ruby, before it's too late, I thought.

"What about Ruby," Annabeth said, still in shock. Tyler shifted uncomfortably, but Annabeth pulled Percy aside. I thought Percy would do anything for Ruby. Kind of like how he used to feel for Annabeth. Still though, Ruby may not have much time.

When they turned around Annabeth was so pale she looked like she could faint. "So….."

"To camp half-blood," Percy said in a cold dead tone. "But first, we need supplies." Annabeth looked horrified, like she new exactly what he was talking about. "Food and water only!"

"Right," Annabeth said, and ran away.

Annabeth's POV

I hoped the gods weren't watching me at that moment. I ran for five minutes with my newly decked out invisibility cap, where anything I touch becomes invisible. I saw a few popular stores, but had to run for like a half hour before finding a poor looking corner store. I figured at least this store wouldn't be successful anyway.

I couldn't make out what the name was, because the metal was rusted and the letters were half gone. The window was full of mil due, and there were a bunch of posters that looked like they were made in the 70s. Should we really be eating from this dump, I thought. I guess if not I'll go steal from some big shot place.

I was about to stem inside, but I had a feeling that what I was doing was really wrong. I moved to the corner and stuck my cap off and waited for the others to catch up.

Let's just say, they were going unbelievably slow. From what I could tell when the came around the corner, Thalia made a joke and Percy looked like he was going to die. When he saw me he ran over. "Did you, you know," he said.

"I can't, it just doesn't feel right," I said, holding out my invisibility cap for me to take.

"But you have to, we have no money for food ourselves, we will di-" he stopped.

"What's wrong," Thalia said as she stopped laughing, but they gazed at the sky. I too looked up, and let out a gasp as four Pegasi flew down from the sky. Percy was probably talking to them or something, because next thing I knew, we were on there back and heading back for camp.

Tyler didn't look gazed at this point, he probably expected to see a cool dragon or something next. Jordan however, looked like he was ready to jump off the Pegasus and end his weird life.

I looked deep into Percy's eyes, and tried to figure out what he was thinking, but I couldn't. He looked sad, but also angry. I didn't know at what, but that didn't matter. Percy didn't seem the same even in just the time I had been with him today. He looked like slowly and surely he was dieing inside. I would have to do my best to keep the Percy I knew alive.

When I got close to him I asked in a soft tone, "Are you ok." He didn't answer, he just looked up with him sad sea green eyes. "You seem sad."

"Annabeth," he sighed and said. "I don't know what I want in life anymore. First I wanted to protect my friends. I still do, but is it really a noble cause when they mostly stay safe in camp anyway. Then I wanted to protect you but…" A tear slipped down his cheek.

I felt so bad. What have I done to him? I really crushed his spirit. What if he gives up fighting. Why did I think a stupid mortal was better than him.

"I'm so sorry." Than Percy did something I would never in a million think he would do. He leaned over and kissed me. Then he began to sob, heartbroken sobbing. He buried his head into my chest and I hugged him. Thalia and Nico stared with their mouths hung open, but then Thalia gave me a told you so look, and I felt like a normal person again.

THIS STORY IS NOT OVER


	6. A new evil

**(AN. Sorry for so many POV changes in this chapter, but I had to make a lot of points. Enjoy, a and vote for pairings!)**

Chapter five: A new evil

Percy's POV

Oh gods. What the heck? I just kissed Annabeth, and now I'm crying into her arms. Luckily I could pull away because we were at camp. I hopped off my Pegasus and walked into camp with everyone. The first person to see us, was surprising.

Annabeth bit back a curse as Athena flashed in front of us. "ANNABETH!" She bellowed.

"Yes mom?" Annabeth said softly.

"What did I tell you about seeing Percy!" Nico and Thalia backed away. I swear I heard Tyler mumble something like, this day keeps getting better and better. "I'm sorry mom, but I-"

"I don't want to hear it Annabeth! I told you spe-"

"Lady Athena," I cut in before things got really ugly. "May I say that, if it's up to me Annabeth should not be punished."

"No Percy," Annabeth said. "I knew the punishments."

"You were just trying to help," I tried again but she cut it off again.

"NO! I mean, don't try to spare me this."

"But-"

"SILENCE!" Athena roared. I realized that we had got quite a big audience, including Chiron and some hunters who I guess we're staying at camp. Athena nodded at me. "Percy, you may decide my daughter's fate." Fate? I thought. That sounds harsh. "I don't have a problem with her, she just wanted me to be safe." Athena looked like she wanted to argue, actually just kill her daughter on sight but she sighed and flashed out.

I'd never seen her so angry, and wanted to comfort Annabeth, but I was swarmed by campers. They clapped me on the back and started rapid fire asking me questions, until Chiron nearly pushed them all over trying to get to me.

He hugged me so bad I wanted to die, but he stopped, dropping me to the floor. "Percy my boy, where have you been, how have you been?" I pointed to Nico and Thalia and a lot of people gasped and ran over to help them. "I need to talk to you in private."

He nodded and announced, "Continue with your normal activities." A now shaking Annabeth went over to the new campers to show to them around. Then Chiron galloped off toward the big house, me on his back.

"Ok Percy, whats going on." Then I told him everything. About Annabeth, the time running away, the new demigods, and the evil demigods who attacked us and took Ruby. Chiron looked troubled, and straight up told me to go back to my cabin, while he thinks. For some reason, I think there's a bad problem.

Rubys POV

I coughed up more dirt that had fallen from the cave ceiling. My arms and legs were tied with some weird metal material to a rock. A demigod bad guy walked in with a knife. He took his time strut over until he was right on top of me. "You will tell me there intel. You will tell me everything I want to know about your precious camp."

"Never," I spat.

"I don't have time for games," he said, moving the knife to my cheek. I struggled against the chains but could barely move. I cried out in pain as he cut my cheek, blood dripping down. "I don't have time for this."

"Do what you want to do to me but you'll never get my friends."

"Oh yes I will. Specifically your crush, Percy." I spit on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Uh-oh, he knows, I thought.

"I know how much you care about him, all he did for you, and I know you love him. Time to bring the king," he said evilly walking away. Thoughts raced through my mind. That means Percy's not dead, but it also means he has an army going for him. And how does he know Percy was the boy I liked but never had the courage to ask out? Ok, it was actually pretty darn obvious.

Meanwhile pain surged through my body, as blood slid down my face. "Ugh," I managed to groan. I swear I heard him mumble, "and I'll kill Nico, Jason and Piper as well." My only other friends.

Jason's POV

I don't know what the heck is going on around here anymore. Percy's back, people are hurt, new people I haven't seen, Annabeth broke her promise. Being a demigod is so confusing! I walked back to my cabin and fell onto my bed.

Kylie's POV

"We almost made it!" Leo exclaimed. I gave him a smile. We were in the forest almost to this "camp half blood." Honestly I always suspected that gods were real. In school they taught us all these lucky breaks in our planet's creation, no way gods didn't play a role in this.

"Just a mile left," Leo said speeding up. Suddenly an arrow landed right in front to him. He created a fireball in his hands. "Wow," I purred in awe, but then I felt an amazing pain in my back, knocking me to the floor. "Kylie!" Leo yelled running over.

He grabbed something impaled in my back and pulled it out. An arrow. I felt burning pain in my back, and soon also in my chest. The arrow went all the way threw. Leo layed me on my back. "You'll be alright," he said, but he sounded doubtful.

Four people in battle armor with swords surrounded us. I felt my shirt grow wet. Blood. My vision was blurring and going grey, but I could make out what was going on. Leo was going all out burning threw the people's armor with his fire powers. It singed their armor, and burning their chests.

They tried to charge him but soon the were all one the ground crying out in pain. Now my vision was going completely black I could barely see. Leo crouched next to me and grabbed my hand. "It's ok Kylie, you're going to make it." Now his voice was just purely scared. I wanted to say it's ok, but no sound came out.

Leo grabbed my arm and dragged me. Everything was already almost black. Pain surged through me but I kept it together for Leo's sake.

While Leo dragged me through, the pain stopped. I felt good like I could go to sleep and finally be at peace. I knew if I did that I would die. I also knew my time had come. I tried to hang in there, I case there was some sort of reviving method for half bloods. Soon however the pain came back, and before I knew it, I went away…

Tysons POV

I've never been more happy in my life. Daddy let me come to camp to see Percy, but I found out he was missing? Worst of all, he has a new half brother, that's probably psycho. How's that good? Today Percy came back. I was so worried that my big brother may have gotten hurt. Maybe he can help with his mean half brother.

He walked in when I was just sitting down, thinking about life. "Hey big guy," he said.

"BROTHER," I yelled as I went over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Need...Air….Tyson." I let him go.

"You have an evil half brother," I said making a pouty face. "He is do mean to me for being a Cyclopes. He is rude!" Percy's face got red with anger, like he was going to go beat him up, but he just sighed. "You're a lot more of a hero then him." I smiled, but then I heard an ear piercing scream.

Percy and I bolted up and out of the cabin. Everyone was running toward the magic border, so we followed. That's when I saw Leo dragging a girl across the border. Chiron walked up to them. Everyone was gasping.

Leo's POV

I am a failure. I am a disgrace. I am a worthless piece of junk. How could I let this half blood just die. Now me Percy and Annabeth are in the Big House. "What attacked you Leo," Chiron Asked.

"Demigods. Bad demigods," I answered half heartedly. "I failed. I let her die." Chiron opened his mouth but Percy spoke first.

"Evil demigods took Ruby too."

"And hurt Nico and Thalia," Annabeth added.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Chiron said quizzedly. "But whatever it is, there's a new evil." But I didn't care if it was a new evil or not. Kylie's death was all my fault.

Reynas POV

I ran threw the thick jungle for what seemed like hours. Until I finally tripped. An arrow was launched down at me landing in the back of my right leg. I cried out in pain, but got up and continued to limp away. But before I knew it, I was surrounded.


	7. The Quest

Chapter Six: Quest

Tyler's POV

I woke up excited for the day. When I sat up, it was instantly drained from me. It wasn't a dream. I was in a cabin with twelve other people. I only knew one of them. I sighed and sat up. I was in the "new cabin" called the undetermined cabin. It seemed old as heck.

There was a freezing cold breeze flying thru the cabin. I was in the bottom bunk of a bed, but Jordan had only a sleeping bag on the floor. The cabin wasn't that big, and there wasn't a lot of space.

Every other cabin was styled by your Greek parent. Me and Jordan didn't know our parents. We are both twelve, and we would probably find our parent out at thirteen. That's what the horse dude Chiron said anyway. Jordan and I had a secret though. In ten days, January 13, Jordan Would turn twelve. He would get to leave this filthy cabin way sooner than me.

I walked over to the bathroom, and put on some new cloths they gave me. Just as I walked out, a horn sounded. Breakfast was starting, I think. Everyone got up as if on cue, and began rushing around cleaning things. I signed and walked over to my bed to make it, when Jordan yelped in pain. "Ok who stepped on me," he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

I made my bed and followed the rest of my cabin to breakfast. Jordan walked up next to me. "This is so weird. Why do we get the worst cabin?" I admit I felt bad for him.

Patting him on the back I said, "at least you can, you know." He understood what I meant.

"Then I won't be with you though," he sighed. We got breakfast, and scraped some of it into the fire. Some offering to the gods, seriously don't ask.

While we ate I talked to Jordan about life, like an ordinary day at school. So far he tried to only talk to Jordan, but sometimes he had to talk to others. There cabin leader was named Kyle, but I guess it didn't last long because we would all be turning thirteen sometime soon. Hard to keep a leader then I assume.

Then I remembered something. My IPod was sitting in my back pocket and as if on cue, it felt heavier. For some reason, I had feeling demigods shouldn't use IPods or phones. It was like in instinct. But there was that urge to use it. And the question. How did it get into my new cloths?

Percy's POV

There it was. It was about to be announced. The quest to save Ruby. Chiron talked to me about it last night, and I couldn't figure out who to take with me. I wanted Jason and Piper, but that left out Annabeth. For reasons I didn't know, I wanted her with me.

"Hello everybody," Chiron practically yelled. Everyone fell silent. "I am here to make a few new announcements. For starters, a new evil is rising. It is not Kronos or Gaea again, it's something else. New demigods that are banding together. Against us."

I heard murmuring all throughout the audience, and it didn't help that the new oracle, Kristina was right next to Chiron. They knew where this was headed. (Kristina not Rachel, get over it.) It all stopped when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Worst of all, Ruby, the new camper has been captured. And to top it off, last night Percy had a dream that If we don't get to Ruby in ten days, she dies." The silence was deadly. You would think this would cause lots of commotion.

"So," Chiron started, but some stupid Ares kid cut him off.

"Why should we help her?" I felt Riptide get heavy in my pocket. I stood up, pushing my plate of food away from me, but Tyson and Bryan pulled me back down. Bryan had not spoken to me or Tyson sense I arrived yesterday, but I believe Tyson when he says Bryan's a jerk.

"Because she's a camper," I replied in an angry tone.

"But she's no Percy Jackson or anything." That was the last straw. I grabbed Riptide and was about to get up, when Kristina stumbled over. We call her Kristy. Just sayin.

"Ten demigods, will stand above all."

"The betrayal of a hero, will start it all."

"A war will outbreak, deciding the fate of the gods."

"And a simple move, will destroy all."

Kristy tumble to the ground, but I only had one thought. The next great prophecy.

Jason's POV

No one spoke of the sudden outburst of Kristy, but we all knew what happened. The great prophecy. Finally it was campfire, so we could talk about what happened. After Kristy passed out Chiron walked off and didn't come back. But now here he was with Kristy, ready for the discussion.

He didn't have to get our attention, we were ready. "So, as you know. The new great prophecy has been spoken. We don't know exactly when it will start," then a random camper cut him off.

"That senseless Annabeth cheated on Percy, betraying him." Annabeth started crying and ran off, probably to her cabin. Percy got up, but Chiron told him to sit down. He gave the camper a death glare and sat down. Honestly, I don't know who he likes anymore. Thought Ruby would take him.

"So," Chiron began again. "Wait," Percy cut off. "Only Annabeth betrayed me, and she is very sorry I can tell. I have a bad feeling that this prophecy is pointing at something much bigger, and much worse." I nodded in approval.

"As I was saying though, you have a long quest ahead of you Percy, you must choose two companions." Percy kept looking at me, then at Leo, then the direction Annabeth ran in. Why are only three people allowed on quests anyway. What the heck?

After about five minutes of Percy glaring at all of us, he spoke up. "I chose," he gulped. "Jason and Piper." I took Piper's hand and we walked up to Percy. "Hey man, how's it going," I asked with a stupid smile on my face.

"Good. But Chiron," he said.

"Yeah," Chiron replied.

"Take care of my friends." Then his voice lowered to a whisper only the four of us could hear. "Annabeth's in a…. Well, faze. Something's wrong with Leo, we have lots of new campers I see, and Nico and Thalia are pretty banged up."

Chiron put a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'll do the best I can."

"Thanks," Percy replied.

"So," Chiron raised his voice. "About that prophecy." Kristy stepped forward, and you all know the process. I won't even bring it up.

"Four demigods will fight night and day."

"To save a friend, a price they must pay."

"You will find hope, in the places you expect it least."

"And the greatest betrayal of all, is yet to come."

Kristy fell down into Percy's arms, who helped her up. "The betrayal," I decided to speak, but of course Chiron covered my mouth.

"We should talk about this, more private."

"Too the big house," Piper agreed.

"Ok," Percy chimed in. "But I have something to do first," and like that he ran off in Annabeth direction.

Jordan's POV

I laughed harder than I ever had before. Me and Tyler snuck off to his bunk to watch funny try not to laugh YouTube videos. Kids these days, a voice in his head said. Always on some type of computer. He didn't know where that quote came from, just that it would haunt him until he found out.

"Wow Jordan you lost," he said as the video conveniently ended. "Come on, twelve minutes and it ended six five, that's no bad right?" Tyler chuckled. "Hah! You laughed! Six six," I said in his face.

"Heyyyy," he joked. "No fare the videos over!" It was funny, but his face. That face though. I laughed so hard I couldn't think straight. Tyler did so too.

"Ok ok, you win. But let's watch cat fails. I know you can't resist those cute little fellows!"

We tapped on the video, and it began to play. The first video, of a cat being scared with a pickle made them both laugh, but when they both stopped, there was still laughing, but it died down. Wow I must be hearing things, that means I'm tired. "What are you watching," a soft voice asked. Me and Tyler shrieked

so loud and I litterly jumped off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Tyler tossed the IPod across the room, oww, that'll leave a mark.

I turned around to see a girl with short, choppy black hair. She wore a orange camp half blood T-shirt like everyone else, and wore blue jeans to match her sky blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry did I startle you," she said holding out her hand.

"No," I muttered. "Not at all," I said, taking her hand and allowing her to pull me up. Don't take this the wrong way, but she's strong! "I'm Jordan," I said introducing myself. "And this is my best friend Tyler."

"Cool," she breathed. "I'm Nina. So I assume like everyone in this cabin you're new here, but like recent knew right?" I don't know what it was, but her voice seemed to sooth everything around her. With one look at Tyler, I knew he felt the same way. I nodded.

"Ok. I have to go now, but If you have any questions ask me and my best friend Julian," she said exciting the room. "Oh, and one last piece of advice. Don't use phones or IPods outside of camp, it's like a tracking beacon for monsters," and she left.

Then it hit me. Not to mention her voice sounded deadly familiar, but that's not what I meant. "Oh god," I said. Thunder sounded in the distance.

"Don't we say 'oh my gods,'" Tyler replied slyly, but I ignored his comment, and let out a horrible word. "Mom."

He shrieked at this, and said, "sister."

Annabeth's POV

They were right. Daughter of Athena, hah! More like the daughter of stupidity. I betrayed Percy, and I guess that started a war. If only I wasn't so stupid. I sat on my bed sobbing my eyes out for ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I was barely able to make out.

My heart skipped a beat, when of course Percy came in. Just who I want to see me like this. "Hey Annabeth," he said softly. "You okay?"

"What does it look like!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone if you want," he said turning. I had one thought running through my mind. No. I needed his comfort right now more than ever before. It was the hardest time in my life.

"No it's ok," I said surprisingly calm. "Just sucks to be the fault of everything bad that's going on," I muttered.

"Hey," he practically yelled, walking over to me. He put his arm around me, and I got a warm tingly feeling inside. "It's in no way your fault." I layed my head on his shoulder, and he didn't protest. We sat there, and I hoped and prayed. For what? A kiss of course.

"Who's fault is it then," I whispered into his neck. "I cheated on you. Like you said, you fought two wars and fell into tartarus for me. I cheated for a mortal. I don't deserve even our friendship," I sighed. He appeared at a loss for words.

"Well, no one blamed you," he lied.

"Really, because last I checked, everyone hates me."

Then it happened. Percy leaned in and kissed me, full on the lips. Then he got up and opened the door. His last words before leaving were, "I don't."

Could it really happen? Was he really coming around? Could he actually love me again? Could everything I've ever wanted, come running home? I guess only time would tell...


	8. Forgetful Demigods

**(Wow 1,000 veiws! Thanks so much)**

Chapter Seven: Forgetful demigods

Percy's POV

It was tearing me apart inside. Once in love, always in love. How could I get over Annabeth, I couldn't just move on. Part of me said to get back with her, but I just don't know. Then there's Ruby.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it, and walk toward the big house. There was me, Jason, Piper and Chiron. "Ok, we're here to talk about the prophecy and what we think it means," Chiron said, but of course Jason had to say something.

"How's the wife," he joked. I mentally face palmed.

"How's Mrs. Brick," I joked back. Just don't ask.

"Guys! Focus!"

"Jeez Piper. Such a buzz kill," Jason smirked. "Ok, so what first, great prophecy, or quest prophecy?"

Chiron sighed. "We need more Time to think about the great prophecy. Let's talk about the quest."

"Four demigods will fight night and day," I stated.

"Four," Piper questioned. "But only three are going on the quest?"

"Someone is going to sneak out," Jason said glaring at me. We exchanged thoughts, and I wondered about Annabeth.

"Dont Jason," I pleaded. "Please don't." He winked and nodded. Piper looked really confused, and I let out a smile.

"What's so funny smart one?" I laughed again. This would be a long night.

"Ok, ok. To save a friend, a price they must pay."

"Well," Jason sat up. "Simple, in order to save our friend, we must pay a price. Pretty straightforward huh?"

"Unfortunately yes," Chiron spoke up. "And we cannot yet assume what price that is."

"My guess is that it's something bad," Piper sighed.

"When is it ever good," I muttered. "Ok. You will find hope, in the places you expect it least."

"No reason to talk about that either," Jason smirked. "But, what about the great betrayal."

"Like I said, Annabeth wasn't the betrayal. Someone else."

"But who?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know, but we need someone to keep an eye on camp. Like a spy that absolutely no one would ever except." There was a knock on the door. "Hello? You wanted me?" A voice outside said.

"Yes. I have a job for you."

Tylers POV

I was not going to sleep today. Everyone else in my cabin, even Jordan was asleep. How could I forget something so important for so long. My mom must be worried sick about me. Could she have known all along. Is this why I never met my dad?

Then there's my sister. I had two sisters, one ran away when she was five. She was almost a whole year older then me. I let a small tear fall as I realized I don't even remember her.

My other sisters named Ella. She's still around. Back at home. Probably happy I disappeared. We had more fights then make ups, and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't care. But then again, she was still my sister.

I looked down at my cracked IPod screen. How did this get from my dirty clothes to my new cloths. It was mine too. My games. My accounts. Mine. Just, how?

After like an hour of sitting in the dark, I finally fell asleep. I woke up at my old school in class. Yes! It was all a daydream. A long, painful daydream. But I noticed the classroom was empty. In the corner was my sister tied up and asleep. Or worse, knocked out. Or even worse, dead. A demigod walked towards her. Of Course I cared for Ella and wanted her to be safe. Family is family.

"Exactly," the demigod said. "Family is family, that's why I want you to come save your sister, personally. Within five days as well. Bring Jordan too. Tell no one else. You know the consequences. I'm the same person from all your dreams."So it was him. The evil man that haunted my dreams. Threatening me to do things, and the price If I didn't never changed.

I had to save my sister. I knew If I told someone else, she would be killed. It was also a suicide mission. Running right into a trap was almost certain. But none of that mattered. This is family. Nothing beats family. And no-one, messes with mine.

"Your a smart boy," The dude said, like he'd been reading my mind. "Oh, and once you get here, join me. It's the only way I'll let her go. If you can't beat em' join em.' So think about." The voice rang in my head. The dream was fuzzy, but I understood completely. The thing was, which side would I choose…

Annabeth's POV

This was a quest I knew I wouldn't go on. Well, not that they knew anyway. I was technically not supposed to go, but I was going to sneak out. Again. Something told me this quest was going to be different though. I had a bad feeling that Percy would wind up hurt, even with two other friends, most likely Jason and Piper. Demigods don't just attack other demigods and hope to win. Thats horrible. But Percy would leave in the morning, me trekking behind him. I wasn't going to let him get hurt. Not on my watch.

Everyone else in my cabin was asleep, so I decided to take a walk. I went over to the infirmary, where Thalia and Nico were sleeping. I walked over and kneeled next to Thalia. I guess she wasn't asleep either.

She moved her head to look at me. "Hey."

"Hey." Her voice sounded sad. She looked like she would have a hard time saying the letter a. But her expression was more saddened then pained.

I was about to speak but I heard a loud rumble outside. I was barely able to see Leo's new and improved Argo 2 taking off. "There leaving already. Sorry Thalia, gotta go!"

"Annabeth wait," she practically screamed at me. "You're not going to follow them again are you?" I didn't even answer. I just ran out side, Thalia still screaming at me to come back. I just couldn't answer her. When I got out, the boat was almost out of camp.

"Forget the bags," I muttered. "I gotta go." I swear I saw two shadowy figures by the weapons, but I guess that's what staying up all night does to you.

Tylers POV

"Ok Jordan," I said, opening the weapons shack. "Pick a weapon." Jordan stared at all the cool looking weapons. I already knew what I wanted though. Why are we taking weapons, here's a small flash back.

The air was bitter and cold as I knocked on the big house door. "Come in," Chiron said.

"Hey, I have a question," I said getting right to the point. I didn't want to be here longer then I had too. He nodded at me in a, ask away kind of way. "If you have a sister, does that mean she's a half-blood too?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Long lost," I replied sadly. I always wondered what happened to her.

"Oh. Yes, siblings are demigods too."

That's all you need to know. I was going after my sister with Jordan. I reached out and grabbed a bow and quiver. I was always great at archery, the best actually. The quiver only had three arrows, and was dusty with an infinity symbol on it.

I'm a curious kid, and I heard some weapons were magical, so I fired at the ground. Just as I expected, there were still three arrows. The quiver had infinite arrows. I grabbed a small bronze dagger and stealthed it. I strapped the quiver to my back, and Jordan did the same with a sword.

"Ready," he asked, his words blowing in the cold wind.

"Ready."


	9. We Sink the Ship

Chapter 9: We sink the ship

(The good news, I have a second story called The Army of Chaos on my profile. Thanks!)

Percy's POV

I dreamed of Ruby. She was still in the cave, but looked horrible. Her bright red hair was stained with dirt and other weird looking substances. Her cheek appeared to have something red stained on it, gods I hope it's not blood. Her ruby red eyes, hey Ruby red. Hehe. Ok i'll stop. Her eyes were drained and imprinted with pain.

"Your friends and enemy are on the way," a mysterious voice said. Ruby's expression didn't change. Her body didn't move. Her eyes didn't blink. She just stared, coldly.

I woke with a knock on my door. "Ugh, come in," I moaned.

"Hey," Jason said coming in. Hate to burst your bubble, but it's morning." Morning, I thought. But it's so dark? Then I realized the sun beaming through the windows, and the clock said 9:58. Dang it Jason!

"Thanks. I feel so bursted." He laughed and left. I went to my bathroom and got dressed. The new and improved Argo 2 had so many cool new features, we almost called it the Argo 3. We'll save that for later I guess. I walked on the deck to see the good old ship I love. "Jason, by the way. How exactly did you survive the, you know."

"We escaped," he replied and shrugged. "And no I don't blame you for leaving us. I told you too anyway. You put up quite a fight." I nodded and walked toward the new control room.

We sailed for like an hour before we had trouble. Bad trouble. Missile trouble. "We have missiles coming towards us, don't know where from, just that they're coming," Jason warned. Missiles, I thought. There shooting missiles at us, that's sad but maybe affective.

"Didn't Leo install celestial bronze bullets on this thing?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Jason said handing her the wheel and taking control of the right gun and I took the left. We aimed at the oncoming missiles and fired, each exploding mid air one by one. But every explosion temporarily created a cloud of black smoke, giving the missiles a second to get ahead. And gods there were a lot of them.

"Piper! Faster!" Jason yelled in between shots. The ship speed up, but not much considering we were already going pretty fast. The missiles were faster though. It wasn't long before they were right on top of us. "Run!" I yelled. Me and Jason made it to the front but Piper was still steering.

"Come on!" Jason yelled.

"I can dodge the missiles!" She yelled back.

"NO!" He yelled. "There tracking missiles!" Piper realized and turn to ran but it was too late. There was an ear piercing scream and the missiles hit the engines and the entire **cOontrol** room exploded. "PIPER NOOO!" Jason screamed. "Piper," Jason whimpered letting a tear slide down his cheek. "They'll pay for that," Jason whispered as more tears fell.

"It's ok Jason, right now we have to stay alive ourselves. Piper died a hero, remember that." But I was biting my lip trying to avoid crying a river myself. Why? Why are demigods working against us? They killed one of the best warriors of all time.

The Argo 2 was dropping rapidly and it was a horrifying scene. Not that far ahead was a mountain top, and at this rate we would slam into it. We couldn't move up or down, we just had to hope. "Maybe we could jump off and grab the mountain top," I asked.

"Or miss and tumble lifelessly to the ground five hundred plus feet below."

"Ok," I sighed. "Lets try to stay on the ship as long as we can." Jason nodded and got into a straight standing position. We were clearly to sad to realize Jason could fly. Don't say it, I will for you. Idiots right.

The ship crashed into the mountain and I flew to the side on a chunk of rubble, but Jason let out the worst most painful scream I ever heard from him. "Jason!" I called out nothing. "Jason!" Still nothing. "JASON GRACE!" Finally he groaned and I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?"

"Noo," he moaned. "Help." When the rock passed I was sledding down the hill on rubble when I saw Jason. "Oh gods no," I muttered. The top of the rock had stabbed him in the right leg and he was laying there bleeding out moaning in pain.

"I'm coming buddy," I mumbled moving to the end of the rubble. I had to wait for the perfect moment to jump. Three. Two. One. Jump. I jumped and let the wind carry me across. I barely grabbed onto his 'scrap' at the last second and held on as it quickly dragged me down the mountain, snow kicking up in my face. It was freezing cold, but I managed to pull myself onto his scrap.

"Jason, hang in there buddy," I said crawling over to him. "Oh holy Hera! I don't have any medical supplies! They were on the ship!"

"It's ok P-Percy. I-I'll Be w-with Piper," he managed.

"Not If I have anything to say about it." Last I remember was going at one hundred miles an hour toward a rock. I protected Jason, but when we hit the rock and were launched into the air. I hit my head and blacked out.

Annabeth's POV

Mountains don't just appear like that. Definitely not in Washington D.C. These demigods are powerful, but how do you move a mountain? I dropped to my knees and began to cry. The ship just crashed into the mountain, and it would be impossible to survive that. If you did you would freeze up there before you could make it off.

I pounded my fist into the ground as an ocean of tears fell. My three best friends… Then I heard a crack louder than an exploding ship near me. I picked myself up and trudged over to see what it was.

There was a huge pile of leafs on the ground, something fell in the tree. I climbed up and was shocked by what I saw. Piper was lying there pale and lifeless. I checked her pulse, which was active but weak. There was a problem. Parts of the ship began falling from the sky around us.

Once they all smashed into the ground and saw one particular bag a little while away. I walked over and picked i up. Medical supplies and, is this what I think it is!

Jason's POV

I remember waking up and passing back out a few times after we crashed. Once I finally woke up I was laying in the snow protected by two pieces of rubble. I could see outside the cracks it was snowing. "Ugh," I moaned. I remembered my injured leg.

It was sitting in a puddle of blood, and fresh blood still coming out. "Perrryy." There was no response. I felt myself getting paler and woozier every second. "Perrrcccyyy," I moaned again before blacking out once more.

I woke once more to an incredible pain, but immediately blacked out. When I finally came to, Percy was leaning over me. "Are you ok?" he asked sarcastically. I felt color coming back to my face and looked down at my leg. It was all wrapped up in white, gauze maybe. It wasn't stained in blood either which means he stopped the bleeding. "You wouldn't believe what happened," Percy said.

"Urgh, yes I-I would."

He pointed to a bag with what looks like medical supplies in it. "Would you believe me if I told you I got this from a drone?"

"Maybe."

"Don't lie.."

"Ok, no."

"Well it did, and I don't know how? I really don't want to try to explain this."

"Did the drone have a lightning bolt on it," I asked.

"Yeah," he said smugly.

"I hid that in the bottom of the medical bag for easy supply transport."

"Eh, ok." He shrugged. "Now hop on! Piggie back ride. I gotta show you something!" Once we got outside, yes I accepted the piggie back ride don't judge! Anyway I asked, "What it is?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Pro sledding, now hold on tight!"

"Aww gods," and we slid down the mountain.

AN: ok guys there's the chapter. Sorry it was jumpy and not super detailed but bare with me I was kind of in a writers block, but sometime soon will edit it better!


End file.
